Un romance de cuento de hadas
by Chik Yahoo
Summary: Basado en Blanca Nieves, amores a primera vista, mucho humor, sobrenombres, amigos, etc
1. Blancanieves, Lily?

Érase una vez una reina de un país muy, pero muy lejano, que esperaba un hijo. Un día, en pleno invierno, estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su palacio, que se encontraba adornada con incrustaciones de bronce y contemplaba como caían los copos de nieve suavemente. Mientras cosía, abrió la ventana para ver mejor los árboles nevados y, distraída, se pinchó el dedo con la aguja. Tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. Y como el color rojo destacaba sobre la blanca nieve pensó: "Qué bonito sería tener una hija tan pálida como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo pelirroja, como el color de los adornos de la ventana, o el fuego de la chimenea"  
  
Pasaron los meses y la reina tuvo una hija que tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios tan rojos como la sangre y los cabellos tan pelirrojos, como la sangre mezclada con los adornos de su ventana. Y eso no fue todo, tenía grandes ojos verdes como un bosque en verano. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en llamarla Lilliane, pero apodada "Blanca Nieves".  
  
Sucedió, por desgracia, que la madre murió al nacer la niña. Pasó un año y el rey volvió a casarse. La nueva reina era una mujer muy hermosa, pero tan soberbia y presumida que no aceptaba que nadie pudiera ganarle en belleza. Tenía un espejo mágico, y, cuando se miraba en él, le preguntaba: "Espejo, espejito del hada Flordelís, ¿quién es la más bella de este país?" Y entonces el espejo respondía: "Majestad, Vos sois la más bella del país." Y la reina se alegraba porque sabía que el espejo siempre decía la verdad.  
  
Blanca Nieves iba creciendo, era cada día más hermosa, y cuando cumplió los 17 años, era bella como un rayo de sol, más bella incluso que la reina. Por eso cuando ésta le preguntó un día al espejo: "Espejo, espejito del hada Flordelís, ¿Quién es la más linda de este país?" El espejo le respondió: "Para mí, Majestad, sois la primera, pero Blanca Nieves en belleza os supera" Rabiosa al escuchar las palabras del espejo, la reina se puso verde y amarilla de envidia. Desde entonces, cada vez que veía a Blanca Nieves se le encogía el corazón del odio que sentía. La envidia y el orgullo crecían en su alma como la mala hierba, cada vez más fuertes, y no la dejaban en paz ni de día ni de noche. Decidida, mandó a llamar a un cazador conocido del pueblo, de pelo negro grasiento y ojos profundos, Sir Severus Snape y le dijo: "Llévate esta niña al bosque. No quiero que mis ojos la vean nunca más. Mátala y tráeme su corazón como prueba." El cazador se la llevó, pero mientras se dirigían al bosque, la joven entabló una muy animada conversación con éste, sin darse cuenta que un joven hombre, de no más de 17 años los seguía, sí, Sir James Potter había escuchado que dos personas conversaban y se había bajado de su fiel corcel, para saber quienes eran. Al ver a la joven de deslumbrante belleza, de ojos grandes y de cabello rojizo, se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Mientras tanto, a Snape se le ablandaba totalmente el corazón ante la simpatía y cariño momentáneo que sentía por ella. Pero tenía que hacer su trabajo, sino se las vería con la reina. Cuando estaba apuntando con su escopeta para atravesar de un balazo el corazón inocente de Lilliane, (alias Blanca Nieves) ésta joven empezó a llorar. "Oh, mi buen Snape, no me matéis, yo confié en usted y usted me traiciona de esa manera. Me esconderé en lo más profundo del bosque y no volveré jamás a casa". Era tan hermosa, tan frágil, que el cazador se compadeció y dijo: "Pobre joven, vete, pues". Y luego dijo para sí mismo, triste: "Las fieras del bosque no tardarán en devorarte", y sintió como si se quitase un peso de encima al no matarla. Al ver que un jabalí surgía de la espesura y corría hacia la niña, lo mató, le arrancó el corazón y lo llevó a la reina como una falsa prueba de la muerte de Blanca Nieves.  
  
El joven Potter miraba pasmado como momentáneamente el cazador había apuntado a la hermosa joven, estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para impedir que el cazador la matara, pero decidió contenerse. Luego la joven comenzó a llorar y a Sir. Potter se le rompió el corazón al verla así, tan frágil. Estaba furioso. De repente el cazador la dejó de apuntar y la niña se fue corriendo, Sir. James la siguió corriendo, pero luego la perdió de vista. "¿Quién será?" Se preguntaba , "¿La volveré a ver? ... Lo averiguaré, estoy seguro que ese camino conducía a la casa de mis amigos enanos. Luego me comunicaré con ellos para saber si fue allí donde fue a parar."  
  
Así pues, la pobre niña se quedó absolutamente sola en el inmenso bosque y corrió hasta que los pies ya no la sostenían, cuando la luna comenzaba a despuntar; entonces vio una cabaña y entró con intención de descansar. Dentro de la cabaña comprobó que todo era muy pequeño, pero tan gracioso y limpio que no se le podía poner una falta: había una mesita con unas servilletas blancas y siete platitos con sus cucharitas, cuchillitos y tenedorcitos correspondientes, y también había siete copitas. Adosadas a la pared se veían siete camitas, una al lado de la otra, con las sábanas blancas como la nieve. Y como Blanca Nieves tenía mucha hambre y sed, comió un poco de verdura y pan de cada uno de los platitos y bebió un poco de vino de cada copita, porque no quería cogerlo todo de un solo plato.  
  
Después, como tenía mucho sueño, se tendió en una de las camitas, pero ninguna le iba bien del todo; una era demasiado larga, la otra demasiado corta. Finalmente, la séptima resultó ser de la medida justa; sin pensárselo más, se metió en la camita y se durmió. Cuando ya era de noche llegaron los dueños de la cabaña: eran siete enanitos que se pasaban el día cavando en las montañas para encontrar minerales. Encendieron sus siete velitas y , cuando la habitación se iluminó, descubrieron que alguien había entrado, porque no todo estaba al mismo orden en que ellos lo había dejado. El primer enanito dijo: "Quién se ha sentado en mi sillita?" El segundo dijo: "¿Quién se comió mi panecillo?" Un tercer enantito dijo: "Hay Comilón, tu siempre pensando en comida" El segundo enantito dijo: "No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Comilón tu sabes bien mi nombre." El tercer enanito dijo: "Bueno, bueno, señor Sirius Black sensible por todo, siempre pensando en comida" El segundo enanito lo miró con resentimiento y dijo: "Y bueno Doc.... claro, tu eres el único, el sabio, el que lo sabe todo..." El tercero dijo: "no me llames doc, tu sabes que solo se me llama así en luna llena" (Esto lo dijo en tono muy bajo para que solo Sirius Black - Comilón lo escuchara) "En frente de los demás dime Remus, como todo el mundo" El segundo enano lo miró con resentimiento una vez más y se fue. Una cuarta enanita dijo: Por #$%&/&%$#! ¿¡QUIÉN SE COMIÓ MIS VERDURITAS!" Sirius Black-Comilón dijo: "¿De malas de nuevo Gruñona?" Con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro "Yo te puedo poner de buenas princesita" La cuarta enanita lo miró con cara de asco y volvió a gritar: "¡NO SOY GRUÑONA! MI NOMBRE ES ARABELLA FIGG ....... NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESE AFÁN TUYO DE PONERLE A TODOS SOBRENOMBRES.... EN TODO CASO ME DA LO MISMO.... Y NO ESTOY DE MALAS!!!!! Remus Lupin- Sabio- Doc- se dirigió con tono suave hacia Arabella- Gruñona: "Bella, cálmate un poco, sabes que Sirius es así, no lo tomes en cuenta" Y la abrazó, luego Arabella- Gruñona se marchó con el semblante enojado, pero sonrojado a la misma vez. Un quinto enanito regordete con cara de desequilibrado mental dijo: "¿Quién ha usado mi tenedorcito?" Sirius Black- Comilón dijo : "Nadie tontín, no te preocupes... Ehh.. Peter, ¿sabes? Tengo una idea, te vamos a encerrar en el clóset por unos minutos para hacer un juego ¿Bueno?" Peter - Tontín Dijo emocionado: ¡si! ¡Qué entretenido! Sirius - Comilón lo agarró de la camisa y lo metió en el clóset. Ninguno de los enanitos pareció darle mayor importancia al asunto. Un sexto enanito con los mocos colgándole de la nariz dijo : "Alguien usó los pañuelos desechables de servilleta y se acabaron" Remus- Sabio - Doc dijo: "Estornudón, ve a comprar unos y vuelves, ¿Ya Frank?" Frank Longbottom dijo: "Si, vuelvo en un segundo"- Y abandonó. De repente una séptima enanita tambaleándose y con los ojos entrecerrados dijo: "Tengo sueño, me voy a ir a acostar" De repente Remus- Sabio- Doc dijo: " No por nada Sirius te puso dormilona, Susan" Pero de repente se dio cuenta que Susan- Dormilona ya no estaba ahí.... no alcanzó a reaccionar porque.... "¡Oigan! ¡Vengan ahora! ¡Hay alguien acostada en mi cama! - Gritó Susan- Dormilona Todos corrieron a ver quién era. De repente se encontraron con Blanca Nieves, que dormía como un bebé. "Ay Dios mío! Es mi ángel de la guarda.... ¿Cuál será su nombre....? Me pregunto que ropa interior usará...." "¡Sirius pervertido!" Grito Susan - Dormilona ... todavía con cara de sueño. "¡Si Black! Susan, enséñale que tan fuerte pueden golpear las mujeres! Eh...... ¿Susan?" Arabella- Gruñona se sorprendió mucho al ver a Susan tirada en el suelo, dormida. "Esta no tiene arreglo" dijo.  
  
El primer enanito (se llamaba Hayden Wood - Feliz) dijo: "Hay que despertarla" 


	2. Te amo Lily

Pero no fue necesario, Blanca Nieves se despertó y se asustó mucho al ver a siete personajes que la miraban extrañados. "Q-q-quiénes so- son ustedes?" Dijo Blanca Nieves "Somos los propietarios de este recinto..... Yo soy Remus Lupin, también llamado sabio" Dijo un enanito "Y yo soy Sirius Black, comilón a sus órdenes" Dijo otro "Yo soy Arabella Figg , y algunos suelen llamarme gruñona, pero no me gusta...." Dijo otra De repente se sintió un golpe desde una puerta, la del clóset. "¡Sirius! ¿Ya terminaron? Déjame salir....." "Bueno, bueno, ¡Sal!" dijo Sirius Peter- Tontín (Rata asquerosa si uds. Quieren) salió del clóset y al ver a Blanca Nieves dijo: "No sé quien sea usted, pero yo soy Peter" dijo. Y Sirius dijo en voz baja : "También llamado Tontín" "Ehh... la que está tirada en el suelo es Susan, Susan March, pero todos la llamamos Dormilona" Dijo Remus - Sabio- Doc "Si, y también hay otro afuera que se llama Frank Longbottom, pero le decimos Estornudón, yo soy Hayden Wood, o feliz, como usted quiera" Dijo otro enanito "mucho gusto" Dijo Blanca Nieves. "¿Qué la trae por estos lados? El bosque no es lugar para una señorita" Dijo Remus- sabio- Doc Blanca Nieves les explicó la historia. "Si quieres cuidar nuestra casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado, puedes quedarte con nosotros." Dijo Sirius- Comilón "Si, lo deseo con todo mi corazón" Dijo Blanca Nieves y se quedó con ellos.  
  
Les mantenía la casa muy ordenada. Por la mañana ellos se iban a la montaña para buscar oro y otros metales y cuando volvían, de noche, les tenía la cena preparada y a punto. De día se quedaba sola y por eso Remus- Sabio- Doc le advirtió: "Tienes que tener cuidado con tu madrastra, porque tarde o temprano se enterará de que estás aquí. No dejes entrar a nadie." Pero Sirius- Comilón le dijo: "Remus, no seas paranoico, cualquiera diría que la vieja va a llegar con una manzana envenenada y Blanca nieves se morirá en cualquier momento." "Remus tiene razón"dijo Susan con mucho sueño "puede ser que venga la madrastra, hay que atenerse a todo . Sirius se quedó callado pero se le escuchó murmurar : "melodramáticos" Y luego se fueron. La reina, que estaba convencida de que volvía a ser la primera y más hermosa de todas, de puso enfrente del espejo y le preguntó: "Espejo, espejito del hada Flordelís, ¿quién es la mujer más bella de este país?" Y el espejo le respondió: "Para mí, majestad, sois la primera, pero allá lejos, en la cabaña de madera, vive Blanca Nieves que en belleza os supera." La reina se estremeció, horrorizada, porque sabía que el espejo no mentía; se dio cuenta de que el cazador la había engañado y comprendió que Blanca Nieves estaba aún viva. Y se encerró en una de sus habitaciones maquinando la forma de matarla. Un día, con la cara pintada, y vestida como una vieja vendedora de telas, se fue al bosque y al llegar a la casa que habitaban los siete enanitos, llamó a la puerta y gritó: "¡Vendo buena mercancía! ¿Quién me compra?" Blanca nieves asomó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo: "Buena mujer, ¿qué vende usted?" Blanca Nieves contempló un verdadero tesoro de cintas, telas y cinturones de todos los colores. Sin sospechar el engaño, compró un cinturón muy bonito. "Ven, que te abrocharé" le dijo la vieja Pero lo hizo tan fuerte que Blanca Nieves perdió el aliento y se desplomó en el suelo, como muerta. "ERAS la más guapa" Dijo la vieja, y escapó corriendo Cuando los enanitos regresaron a casa se pegaron un gran susto al ver a su querida Blanca Nieves interte, tendida en el suelo, como si estuviera muerta. La incorporaron y , al ver que tenía el cinturón demasiado apretado, se lo desabrocharon. Entonces ella comenzó a respirar débilmente y , poco a poco, se reanimó. "La vieja no era otra que esa reina cruel y malvada" Dijo Remus- Doc- Sabio Sirius dijo: "Ten cuidado y no dejes entrar a nadie cuando nosotros estemos fuera de la casa" sonaba muy preocupado.  
  
Ahora bien, cuando la malvada reina regresó al palacio, fue corriendo a su espejo y le preguntó: "Espejo, espejito del hada de Flordelís, ¿Quién es la más bella de este país?" Y el espejo respondió: "Para mí, Majestad, sois la primera, pero allá lejos, en la cabaña de madera, vive Blanca Nieves, que en belleza os supera". Cegada por el odio, la reina planteó otra mala pasada, pero fracasó. Desesperada, cogió una manzana y la envenenó. Por fuera era tentadora, pero quien la mordiese moriría. Disfrazada de campesina fue a la casa de los siete enanitos y llamó a la puerta. Blanca Nieves se disculpó diciendo que no podía abrir, pero la vieja insistió: "Te quiero regalar una manzana"  
  
Blanca Nieves recordó lo que había dicho Sirius la primera vez que Remus le había advertido "No" Dijo Blanca Nieves "no puedo aceptar nada". "¿Tienes miedo de que te envenene?" Dijo la vieja "Mira, cortaré la manzana en dos trozos. Yo me comeré la mitad blanca y tu la roja". Pero la manzana estaba preparada de forma que sólo la mitad roja estaba envenenada. Blanca Nieves no pudo resistir la tentación, alargó la mano por la ventana y cogió la mitad envenenada. No hizo más que mordisquear un trozo, sintióse mal y cayó al suelo desvanecida. La reina estalló en una horrible: "Blanca como la nieve, Roja como la sangre, cabellos de fuego y bronce. Los enanitos te encontrarán muerta y Bien muerta." Cuando regresó al palacio preguntó a su espejo: "Espejo, espejito, del hada Flordelís, ¿Quién es la más bella de este país?" Y el espejo respondió: "Majestad, vos sois la más bella de este país". Cuando los enanitos regresaron por la tarde a su casa hallaron a Blanca Nieves tendida en el suelo. Estaba muerta. Hicieron cuanto pudieron para reanimarla. Pero todo fue inútil. Estaba definitivamente muerta. De repente se sintió el volar de un ave en el cielo, Sirius- Comilón levantó la vista y vio a una paloma blanca volar, y luego vio que caía un sobre al suelo. La abrió:  
  
Estimado Sirius Black: Le envío esta carta en forma de saludo, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos. Aquí la vida ha estado muy aburridora, excepto por una linda mujer que vi el otro día en el bosque, dígame, ¿Usted la ha visto? Es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre, cabello rojo como el fuego y el bronce. Cuéntame que sucesos han acontecido por allá. Te saluda desde tierras lejanas tu amigo de siempre Sir. James D. Potter P.D : Mándale saludos a Remus y no hagas enojar a Gruñona.  
  
Sirius- comilón cerró la carta, fue donde Remus- Doc- Sabio y le dijo : "lee esto" Cuando Remus terminó de leer la carta Sirius le dijo: "¿Crees que será bueno contarle que ha muerto?" "Sí" contestó Remus y fue a consolar a Arabella- Gruñona, que lloraba como una magdalena.  
  
Estimado James D. Potter: Le envío esta carta en forma de respuesta. Si he visto a la bella mujer de la que hablas, pero desgraciadamente por esas cosas de la vida, ha muerto. Si quieres puedes venir a verla. Remus te manda saludos también. Aquí todos te extrañamos. Tu amigo leal de siempre Sirius Black P.D: No hacer a Arabella enojar es algo que no me puedes decir, verla enojada me divierte, no me quites esa diversión.  
  
Los enanitos decidieron construirle un ataúd de cristal transparente , y en la tapa escribieron en letras de oro su nombre y su condición de hija de la reina. Luego depositaron el ataúd en la cumbre más alta de la montaña, y , siempre, uno de los siete enanitos permanecía a su lado para velarla. El cuerpo hermoso de Blanca Nieves no se alteraba en lo absoluto. Continuaba siendo tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre, y pelirroja como el fuego y el bronce. Por esos días llegó Sir James al lugar, vio a los siete enanitos, los saludó efusivamente, y les preguntó: "¿Dónde está ella?" Susan, quien ahora parecía más despierta de lo normal, dijo: "Está en la cumbre más alta de la montaña" James fue y al verla la reconoció de inmediato, y dijo: "Vendedme el ataúd y os haré lo que pidáis" Arabella, enojada dijo: "¡NO OS LO DARÍAMOS NI POR TODO EL ORO DEL MUNDO!" "Calma Bellita, no se lo daremos" Dijo Sirius "¡NO ME DIGAS BELLITA, ESTÚPIDO" Sirius puso cara de dolido, pero en verdad le divertía mucho ver a Arabella- Gruñona enojada. Luego James dijo: "Regaládmelo, si os parece mejor, porque ya no podré vivir sin ver a Blanca Nieves; la honraré y la amaré como al ser más querido de mi corazón". Los enanitos se negaron, así que James se hospedó en la casa de los enanitos (Difícil pero no imposible) . Un día, James estaba viéndola, y no encontró nada mejor que abrir la tapa del ataúd. Estaba encantado con la belleza de la joven. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios besaron los de la joven, instantáneamente la joven abrió los ojos y se separó de el. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Acaso.... acaso... querías aprovecharte de mi?" dijo Blanca Nieves , pero pensó "No lo creo, parece un hombre noble, eso es una cosa digna de Sirius" "¡Volviste! Soy Sir. James Potter, caballero y príncipe del país de Francia y he venido desde lejos a velar a la bella dama fallecida." "Pero...¿ Dónde estoy?" "Estás conmigo" dijo el príncipe "Allá abajo se encuentra la cabaña de los enanitos" Luego le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y añadió: "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Acompáñame al palacio de mi padre y serás mi esposa" Blanca Nieves se había enamorado a primera vista del guapo y noble joven, y se fue con él. La boda se celebró con muchas fiestas y ceremonias.  
  
Y resultó que la reina también fue invitada a la fiesta. Después de arreglarse con los mejores vestidos se miró al espejo le preguntó: "Espejo, espejito del hada Flordelís, ¿Quién es la más bella de este país? El espejo respondió: "Hoy ya no sois la primera, porque la joven reina en belleza os supera". Entonces la malvada reina dejó escapar un exabrupto y se sintió muerta de miedo. En principio se negó a ir a la boda, pero esta decisión no la tranquilizó , porque quería ir a ver a la joven reina. Cuando llegó a la fiesta, reconoció a Blanca Nieves y se quedó paralizada de la impresión, pero ya los guardias del palacio habían preparado su castigo. Calentaron unos zapatos de hierro al rojo vivo y, con unas tenazas se los pusieron delante. Ella tuvo que calzárselos y bailar con ellos hasta que cayó muerta. Tiempo después nació el hijo de Lilliane (Blanca Nieves) y James Potter, Harry......  
  
FIN 


End file.
